Talk:Marriage/@comment-173.51.126.175-20140629005251/@comment-173.51.126.175-20140724205102
Okay, so I'm going to write this thing in a news format, just because I wasn't to. So, tune in. Peyton Clark might have made great movies, but the most prominent of her career, is her love life. She has earned over half of her fan base due to her romances. So, let's see how it all started. Right here on StarNews! Her first romantic involvement was with Taylor Massey. They seemed to be the perfect couple. Key word: Seemed. They got engaged, then married and that was where the problems began. Peyton started to focus on her career, she was an A-lister now. They didn't go on a date for two months. After awhile, they mutually divorced. Yet, Peyton was still hung up on Taylor. And soon, they got married again. Then, split. They got remarried and split two more times. She wasted over 10,000 dollars on their weddings. The fourth time they called it quits, she began dating someone else. Kevin Cook was an A-lister. They had the same schedules. He was handsome. There was just one problem; he was a jerk nose. He'd always be on the phone. She dumped the dope. Sources say that Peyton considered going back to Taylor, but decided against it. She decided to change her look and gave some cute E-lister in her contacts a call. That cute E-lister was Diego Green. She brought him to places like Infinitem and the Black Widow. Places he wouldn't usually get to go to. Diego got a taste of the Hollywood life and didn't want to look back. Then there was that fateful date at Wasted. Peyton was low on cash and thought he'd be used to it. He acted like a snob and she ditched him. Three beaus gone bye-bye. Heartbroken and sick of being an A-lister, Peyton faded from the spotlight. (BTW, that means I restarted the game.) After a period of time she started over with a new look, a new style, a new attitude, and a new name. Peyton Clark became Kelsy Star. Kelsy flirted with her former friend, Jacob O'Sullivan (aka the Friendly Actor). They started dating, got engaged, then broke up. After that, Kelsy flirted with every guy she met. She soon was an A-lister and had surpassed Peyton Clark. She then tried dating a Game Center contact, a very close friend of hers. They got serious, but it felt awkward to have your childhood friend be your romantic interest. In a interview with our Ray Powers, she stated that she was giving up on love. She broke up with everyone of her romantic contacts. Then, she met "The One". After her rival, Angelina Smith challenged her to a dating contest, she was forced to date someone. She didn't have the stars to get back together with anyone. So she checked all the places and then found Ian Martin, an A-lister. They dated and she bested Angelina. Ian and Kelsy got serious and got married. Kelsy juggled her work with her love life, having learned from the past. And Ian was fine being in the "lower class places". Kelsy has stated that Ian is the perfect guy for her. It has been reported that they want to have children. So will this marriage last? Was it appropriate for Kelsy to still wear white to her wedding? We'll see. This has been StarNews. Thank you for tuning in to our Troubled Love edition. Good night!